Traición
by Abeja de Chocolate
Summary: El plan para dispersar a los profesionales salio peor de los que esperaban y ahora la pequeña Rue muere sola y traicionada por su aliada. Intercambio para San Valentin. ¿Que significa el amor? del foro Diente de León.


**¡Hola! Bueno…Feliz día de San Valentín. La verdad es que me costó un montón escribir esto, fue difícil. No tenía idea de cómo hacer la fidelidad y bueno pensé ¿Y si Rue muere creyendo que es traicionada? En cualquier caso aquí esta.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Hunger Games pertenece a Collins.**

Estaba corriendo con las ramas enredándose en sus pies, alguien la perseguía, escuchaba los pasos rápidos siguiéndola en medio del bosque.

Escucho el silbido de los sinsajos en el aire y supo que Katniss estaba a salvo. Trato de coger aire pero la carrera la tenia fatigada.

Dos sendas se abrieron frente a ella, opto por la izquierda que tenía más arboles, con un poco de suerte podría trepar alguno de los pinos antes de que la alcanzaran. El camino tenía muy poca luz, Rue lo considero como una ventaja y se escondió tras los grandes matorrales con la esperanza de no encontrar ningún muto.

Su perseguidor siguió corriendo. Saco un poco la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, no se notaba mucho por las largas hojas y los numerosos árboles pero lo identifico como el tributo Marvel.

Espero unos segundos antes de correr de regreso al punto acordado y salió lo más sigilosamente posible. Las hojas caídas le imposibilitaban un poco la huida. En las zonas cercanas al lago los profesionales habían puesto trampas tan discretas como un elefante en una casa, todas las hojas estaban amontonadas en grupos como nidos de gorilas. Rue sonrió por un momento al pensar que en el Capitolio si debía haber elefantes en las casas.

Su sonrisa se esfumo cuando sintió el jalonazo en su pie y este se levanto dejándola de cabeza abajo, una enorme red la envolvió. Trato de callarse para que Uno no se diera cuenta de su posición pero la trampa estaba diseñada para alertar, unas castañas golpearon contra la corteza del árbol. Un cuerpo se revolvía con rapidez cada vez más cerca.

— ¡Katniss! —El grito quemo a través su garganta con la esperanza de ser escuchado únicamente por su aliada. No tuvo tanta suerte.

Un cuchillo rebano la cuerda y cayó al suelo.

Dejó de lucha con la red cuando el enorme pie de Marvel se puso en su pecho. Pensó en fingirse muerta pero el tributo del 1 ya la había visto. El sujeto rubio la tomó de la chaqueta con fuerza y la sacudió.

—¡Katniss!,¡Katniss! —Imitó su voz en una parodia muy aguda entre risas. Luego la arrojó al duro suelo.

Rue trato rápidamente de sacar su cuchillo del bolsillo pero sus manos estaban enredadas en la red.

Con suerte Katniss ya abría advertido que ella estaba en problemas e iría en camino, aunque cada segundo era importante para Rue, tal vez se encontraba rodeada o se topó a Cato.

Marvel dejó de reír y se concentró en ella. Le tomó el rostro con brusquedad y lo miro de distintos ángulos, como si la estuviera evaluando.

—No comprendo que vio la arquera en ti. No eres fuerte ni útil.

La soltó con tanta fuerza que su cabeza golpeó en el suelo.

Trató de resistirse pero Katniss ya había durado demasiado y el amenazante brillo plateado de la lanza en la mano de Marvel era muy intimidante.

—¡Katniss! —El alarido traspasó su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlo.

El dolor cruzó su rostro como un rayo y se quedó sin habla unos segundos. Comprendió un momento después que Marvel le había dado una patada, ahora la tenía firmemente agarrada del cabello.

—Deja de llamar a la rata ¿Si? —Le ordenó muy calmo —No va a venir por ti.

Rue agarró aire para gritar.

—¿No me crees?

—Es obvio que n-no— Contestó la infantil voz.

—Pues más te vale hacerlo. Fue ella quien te abandonó, sino abría llegado hace rato.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Es la verdad! Cuando la atraparon hace rato dijo dónde estabas, le pateo las bolas a Cato y salió huyendo. Has esa señal ¿Cómo es? El pájaro esté, el Sinsajo.

Marvel movió los labios como si fuera a comer espagueti y trato de hacer el sonidito, pero salió desafinado.

-Ella nos dijo como encontrarte, "Sigan las señales de humo" –Marvel se rio tontamente, como si se estuviera ahogando.

Rue abrió los ojos de par en par. No. Katniss no lo hizo, trato de convencerse pero la evidencia decía lo contrario. ¿Cómo sabían ellos su canción de cuatro notas? ¿Y las señales de humo? ¿Cómo sabían de su alianza?

Unas botas corriendo captaron la atención de Marvel.

-¿Cato? –Pregunto-

Se aparto para buscar la fuente de origen y Rue aprovecho para tratar de salir.

 _Tranquilízate,_ se dijo pero sus manos temblaban mucho.

Se quito la red de encima y se preparo para salir corriendo, su pie estaba aun atascado en la cuerda. Una trenza negra llamo su atención, Katniss estaba cerca de ella. Estuvo a punto de llamarla pero recordó las palabras de Marvel ¿Traición? Era probable.

Katniss parecía estarla buscando con la mirada. Su mirada gris se notaba determinada. ¿Pero determinada a que, a matarla? No, también algo preocupado. Katniss estaba preocupada por ella, ¡Marvel estaba mintiendo!

La alegría regreso a ella en un segundo y tan rápido como vino se fue.

La lanza voló por los aires y Rue sintió que destruyo algo más que su cuerpo. No quería mirar hacia abajo, sentía el liquido caliente salir de ella. Lentamente dirigió una mano a su espalda…ahí estaba, la punta sobresalía de su columna, quizás le habían perforado algo vital. De cualquier forma no tuvo tiempo de mirar, se desplomo en el suelo sin poder evitarlo. Lo último que vio al cerrar sus ojos fueron los ojos grises de Katniss sobre ella.

¿Entonces si fue así? Katniss la había traicionado. Era algo incomodo que sus últimos pensamientos estuvieran ocupados por una traidora, pero era algo inevitable. No había podido regresar, aunque lo sabía desde el principio. Al menos sus padres se librarían de ella, sus hermanos tendrían la oportunidad de crecer, eso esperaba.

Escucho un forcejeo cerca pero ya estaba muy lejos como para prestar atención.

El cañón sonó de fondo y espero que no fuera Katniss. Pero que importaba.

Todo empezó a oscurecerse y su cuerpo a flotar.

Iba a morir y Katniss Everdeen no había venido en su ayuda. La había traicionado.


End file.
